


Waterlogged Date

by Dragon_Maiden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath, Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, date, non spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Maiden/pseuds/Dragon_Maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough mission out in the world the Inquisitor returns to a wonderful surprise of the date variety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterlogged Date

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> Fenorain: Little precious. Similar to the english endearment ‘darling.’
> 
> Da’lath’in: little heart. An endearment used to describe someone who is emotional, carries their heart on their sleeve, is very empathetic, or very sympathetic to the plights of others. Typically used to describe a young person, but can be used for people of all ages who meet the description.
> 
> ‘Ma’haurasha: My honey. A very sexual endearment that essentially means “You make me wet,” or “You make me hard.” Fyi: Haurasha (honey) is slang for precum, and the wetness of the vagina. 
> 
> Word Count: 914

"Boss did you see that Dragon?" Bull yelled as they walked through the embrace of Skyholds gates. "Yes Bull I did, it's very sharp talons almost went across my ass" Bi replied with a playful jab. "Oh yeah" Bull said with a nervous chuckle. He had dogged the Dragon's talons but had forgotten to warn Bi as she had his back. 

 

Lucky for her Solas had used his rift magic to pull her away from the Dragon's talons. "My bad Boss" he said before retreating into the tavern away from Solas glare. After defeating the Dragon Solas and Bull had restarted there mind chess. But this time around Solas was ruthless and thwarted Bulls moves. To the relief of the party Bull had gracefully given up. 

 

Bi rolled her eyes at the memory as the relief of being home filled her. "Inquisitor may I have a word please" requested solas his tone ever respectful and cool as ice. Bi nodded with a smile "of course Solas, but I require some" Bi looked down at her scuffed armor and the tattered clothes stained by their excursion. "You wish to change?" He asked as he took stride next to her. Bi was suddenly only aware of Solas and herself remained of her party. The tips of her ears betrayed her calm voice "Yes exactly" she responded. A slight hum echoed in her ears. "If you would permit I would follow" Solas voice lowered as he leaned in closer. "The matter is rather private" Bi could merely smile shyly and nod her consent. 

 

There silent walk was buzzing with energy. It had been some time since Bi had any real time alone with Solas. And the air tingles with intent as it pricked around her skin. The murmurs of the Skyhold court in her ears. But just as the door opened to her room did it close. "Fenorain" was all he called before pulling Bi into the nearest shadow. 

 

His lithe form enclosing around her "it's been too long" he sighed into her neck. Bi shivered at the contact " I agree, but it's been one thing after another" she laughed her voice showing the heavy tones of fatigue. Her hands enclosing solas to her her face nuzzle into the crook of his neck. A soft smile crept over his features. " Yes da'lath'in, you've been quite preoccupied. Hence why I steal you away for even just a little get away" a bemused smile hung to his features making Bi's heart flutter.

 

"Thank y" bit before she could finish her words solas placed a long finger to get lips all while shaking his head lightly. "Thank me when I'm done" as he encased her hand in his. There steps leading to her bath. Josie had seen to its addition to the Inquisitor things. A silly thing she had first thought but now as she looked at the shining tub. She just couldn't call it silly.

 

"Turn" he said as he moved her gently around his hands on her hips. "What I can't watch?" She teased. "Careful what you ask 'Ma'haurasha or my plans could change very quickly" His words thick with promise as his fingers trailed down her arm. The sensation causing goosebumps to crawl over skin. "Now undress" He commanded his tone husky, even her own breathing had become shorter. The silent promise of things to come bombarded her mind. A warm ache settled in her lower half causing her to close her thighs as she undressed herself in silence. The only other sound was Solas quite moves behind her.

 

And as the last bit of her garments laid on the floor before her. The lingering cold of the castle moved up her spine making her shiver. A warm hand closed around her elbow slowly turning her to face him. "You are such a delicate looking thing," he spoke in awe of her. Bi blushed heavily her ears tingling gently. But as Bi looked over Solas she took in his tunic and slacks still lingering on his frame. Her lips forming a pout. Solas let out a chuckle at her childish reaction. "This is to make up for not being able to give you the proper time you deserve. A date" he said a lopsided grin on his face. Bi looked past him her lavender eyes widening as she took in the delicate light of candles around the small room.

"Get in" he whispered. Bi was struck by the thoughtfulness of Solas actions. Gentle each foot went in as the water moved around her delicately with petals and sprigs from outside of Skyhold. "Seems you put a lot of thought into this" as she sank into the water. Solas merely chuckled as his hand speed into the warm liquid and talked a finger along her neck. "I like to give such things my full attention, and you seemed like a small break was needed" he was cut short by her damp hand bringing his face to hers where her mouth sought his. "Thank you, she breathed deeply placing her forehead against his. Biting her lip gently she looked up at Solas with eagerness "so when is our next date?" She asked as a cloth moved down her back. She released a breathy moan at the contact. "Maybe you'll bathe with me next time" he said leaning into her taking her lobe into his mouth teasingly. "I might just have to try that" she said in a breathy sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comment's and I am pretty active so feel free to leave me a comment. And thank you for taking the time to read this.
> 
> -Maiden


End file.
